rio_3_the_2020_filmfandomcom-20200215-history
Rio 3: There and Back Again
Rio 3: There and Back Again is a 2020 American 3D computer-animated musical comedy adventure film produced by Blue Sky Studios and directed by Carlos Saldanha. It is the sequel to the 2011 computer-animated film Rio and it's 2014 sequel Rio 2. The title refers to the Brazilian city of Rio de Janeiro, where the first film was set and Rio 2 begins, though its plot occurs in the Amazon rainforest. The film features an ensemble voice cast that includes Jesse Eisenberg, Anne Hathaway, Jemaine Clement, Tom Holland, Karen Gillan, Jason Isaacs, Kristin Chenoweth, Jamie Foxx, will.i.am, George Lopez, Tracy Morgan, Benedict Cumberbatch, Bruno Mars, Eddie Izzard, Paul Rudd, Leslie Mann, Rodrigo Santoro, Rita Moreno, Domhnall Gleeson, Jake T. Austin, Michael Caine, Liam Neeson, Benicio del Toro, and Andy García. The score is reorchestrated classical music written by composers such as Johann Sebastian Bach, Ludwig Van Beethoven, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, and many others. Plot: Cast *Jesse Eisenberg as Blu *Anne Hathaway as Jewel *Jemaine Clement as Nigel *Tom Holland as Lenny *Karen Gillan as Wendy *Jason Isaacs as Felipe *Kristin Chenoweth as Gabi *Jamie Foxx as Nico *will.i.am as Pedro *George Lopez as Rafael *Tracy Morgan as luzi *Benedict Cumberbatch as Adam *Bruno Mars as Roberto *Eddie Izzard as Master of USA *Paul Rudd as E.B *Leslie Mann as Linda Gunderson Monteiro *Rodrigo Santoro as Dr. Tulio Monteiro *Rita Moreno as Mimi *Domhnall Gleeson as Charly *Jake T. Austin as Fernando *Michael Caine as miles *Liam Neeson as Sam *Benicio del Toro as Lezlie *Andy García as Eduardo *Rachel Crow as Carla *Pierce Gagnon as Tiago *Amandla Stenberg as Bia *Mel Brooks as tinny *John Michael Higgins as Dyin *Jim Carrey as pincko the flamingo *Bradley Cooper as Travis Trivia *The film's plot is simillar to Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Iron Man 2, Avengers: Age of Ultron, Bolt, Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie, Clifford's Really Big Movie, Guardians of the Galaxy, Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Tom and Jerry: The Movie, Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb, The Lego Movie, Pooh's Heffalump Movie, Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie, Kermit's Swamp Years, The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland, Thor: Ragnarok, and The Legend of Frosty the Snowman. * Some of the characters have roles that are similar to the characters from films Kermit's Swamp Years, The Lego Movie, Iron Man 2, Guardians of the Galaxy, and Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 ** Blu's role is similar to Peter Quill / Star-Lord's ** Jewel's role is similar to Gamora's ** Rafeal's role is similar to Drax the Destroyer's ** Nico's role is similar to Baby Groot's ** Pedro's role is similar to Rocket's ** Manny's role is similar to Yondu Udonta's ** Gabi's role is similar to Nebula's ** Hans' role is similar to Ego's ** DJ's role is similar to Taneleer Tivan / The Collector's ** Wilson's role is similar to Wilson's ** Nigel's role is similar to Hugo Krassman's ** Luca's role is similar to Mary's ** Sam's role is similar to Bad Cop / Good Cop's ** Blotch's role is similar to Blotch the Bullfrog's ** Eduardo's role is similar to Nick Fury's ** Wendy's role is similar to Natalie Rushman / Natasha Romanoff's